


The Centaur Hunt

by emebalia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emebalia/pseuds/emebalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is overthinking the situation. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centaur Hunt

Sam loads the guns with iron rounds and hands one to Dean. "Aim for the heart."

Dean takes the gun, thinking. "Which one?"

"What?"

"The heart in the human part or the heart in the horse part?" He pauses. "I'm not sure if I know where a horse has its heart."

"Ehm." Sam fiddles with his own gun.

"How does a Centaur even work, anyway?" He's warming up to the topic. "Is the horse part ingesting human poop? Because, man, that's just gross."

"Just shoot it." Sam snaps.

Dean snickers.

"What now?"

"Ever pictured a Centaur grazing?"


End file.
